character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Inteleon (Canon)/Niarobi
|-|Sobble= |-|Drizzile= |-|Inteleon= Summary Inteleon is a Water type Pokémon introduced in the Galar region. It is the final evolution of Sobble, evolving from Drizzile. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A. 4-A with Z-Moves | 4-C. 4-A with Z-Moves | 3-C Name: Sobble | Drizzile | Inteleon Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be male or female Age: Varies Classification: Water Lizard Pokémon | Water Lizard Pokémon | Secret Agent Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Invisibility, Aura, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emotional Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Transmutation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Creation, Telekinesis, Darkness Manipulation, Black Hole Generation, Thread Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Can harm intangible beings, minds, and souls, Acausality (Anyone can bypass the effects of time by just ignoring reality), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Law Manipulation (There were several occasions where just any regular Pokémon are capable of changing the future when the future was already set, such as the time where Sabrina knew she would fight the protagonist three years in advance, and she foresaw their victory, and then changed the future to where she won, and yet they still won, anyway. Olympia can also predict the future and she sees battles as the trainers writing their futures and fates. It is clarified when fighting against one Hex Maniac that her clairvoyance was so potent that the player's Pokémon had to have rewrote the laws of causality to have won), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Metal Manipulation Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Comparable to Pokémon who can use Seismic Toss and Moonlight.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | Star level (Much more powerful than before. Comparable to Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | Galaxy level+ (Should be comparable to other fully-evolved Pokémon, such as Gothitelle, which has spatial manipulation at this potency and can create a world with a background full of stars from its memories, Beheeyem, who can create a dream world with a background full of stars, Gardevoir, who can create a world with a background full of stars, Musharna, who can turn dream worlds to mist, and Mismagius, who can create a world with a background full of stars.) Speed: FTL (Should be at least comparable in speed to Diglett, who was stated to be faster than light speed. Can dodge moves like Flash with a slight boost in speed.) | FTL+ (Far faster than before. Can keep up with Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) | FTL+ (Far faster than before.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | Galaxy Class+ Durability: Dwarf Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | Galaxy level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Ranges from standard melee range to stellar ranges. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Can acquire an IQ of nearly a thousand. Weaknesses: Electric and Grass type attacks. Key: Sobble | Drizzile | Inteleon Note: This profile covers the possible capabilities of an average, untrained Pokémon. Category:Tier 5 Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3